


Meeting At Long Last

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: After making her into the New World, bounty hunter Portgas D. Lily ends up travelling on the Moby Dick after her ship is destroyed by the Whitebeard Pirates First Divison Commander Marco. During their travels, Lily grows closer to the pirate crew and has to confront her traumatic past and come to understand the bond she shares with a certain ship destroying phoenix.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Unexpected Arrivals

_This is a message from Crossing Island! Please help us! We’re under attack from pirates! Please send someone to assist! Repeating message._

When the message started blaring through her Den Den Mushi, interrupting her much needed sleep, she knew she had to respond. She had only entered the New World a day ago, and already she was going on her first hunt. Given how few made it past Fishman Island, she was surprised it had happened so soon. She had been hoping for a break after almost being eaten by a Sea King during her ascent.

_I guess getting some time off was overly optimistic_ she thought as she gazed at the destruction below.

Her hilltop vantage point gave her a good view of the destroyed town and the forest beyond it. The once proud town was now ablaze; flames sprouted out of the roofs of buildings while others had already been turned to ash and dust. Still remnants of the missing residents remained. She could see a burning home with daisies in the windowsill and well-tended ivy climbing its walls. Close to it was a child’s chalk drawing of a cat on the cobblestone path. This town was once home to peaceful people going about their lives, and now it was a burning husk.

Anger scratched in her chest. These scenes were not uncommon in the Grand Line, and each one added to her hatred of those who would so readily harm others for gain or entertainment. Fortunately, there wouldn’t be a long search for the culprit. After all, the lumbering figure wondering between burning buildings couldn’t be missed. 

He was Mozo the Mad, a man with a 50 million bounty gained from raiding villages and towns. He was tall, easily three metres in height with a body and limbs as thick as a tree trunk. The clothes he wore were the same as those in his bounty poster; a grey suit and bowler hat that were far too small. As she watched him now, she saw the clothing nearly bursting at the seams with every movement he made.

_Why wear such ill-fitting clothing? And why no shoes?_ She pondered his odd choice in apparel as he entered another building.  


_Maybe he is another idiot who thinks having a gimmick makes him intimidating._

Still his clothes weren’t his most stand out feature. That honour went to his face, which had two prominent features he was well-known for. The first was his smile. He was said to always be smiling, showing of his rotting, serrated teeth that were rumoured to give off an intense, foul odour of decay. The second was the deep scars that surrounded his thin lips, gained from his habit of absentmindedly chewing them.

She had tried to catch him while still in Paradise, but he disappeared before she could find him. It seems she had found where he disappeared to.

She had to capture him here, but she would have to plan this well. The small, flickering lights coming from the forest that surrounded most of the town told her the villagers were still nearby. If he ran in that direction, he wouldn’t hesitate to use them as shields.

The flames danced and Mozo continued to rummage through the destruction. Finally, she stood and stretched.

She was ready to begin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blood and ash stained hands ripped up the floorboards of a now abandoned home. Mozo craved his well-earned treasure and so he searched the town. Beneath beds, inside mattresses and under floorboards. He teared into every space that could be used as a hiding spot.

So far, his search had netted him little. A few hundred thousand beli and a gold necklace was all the loot he’d found. Still he continued the search. The town had been built quickly with quality materials and expert hands. That doesn’t happen without money.  


Wondering out of another home with no new loot, Mozo felt his frustration peak. 

“Dammit!” he shouted into the empty town. He needed a new plan. Searching like this was getting him nowhere and as the flames spread the risk grew that they’d consume any loot before he reached it.

He considered finding the villagers that had escaped into the nearby forest. It wouldn’t take much to get them to talk.

Impatience took over, and he begrudgingly took a step in the direction of the forest when he felt it. A stabbing pain in his left leg that caused him to look down. Blood slowly trickled from a new wound on his shin, yet he couldn’t see a source.  


He leaned in closer to inspect the wound. Had he injured himself in his search? It wouldn’t be the first time.

His inspection was halted by a sudden flood of light that illuminated the world around him. Looking up, he saw he was now surrounded by a circle of flame that towered into the night sky.  


Unfazed by the odd occurrence, Mozo let out a booming laugh.

“Do you villagers think some flames will scare me off? No, this is just a minor annoyance.”

No response came. He searched for any movement or sign of life, but there was nothing. Even as sweat gathered on his body and smoke tickled his throat there were no perpetrators to aim his fury at.  


“Hello Mozo.”

The female voice came from behind. It was barely above a whisper, so they had to be close. Hoping to capitalise on their mistake he moved to punch behind him. Yet as he spun all he felt was air. Stopping his swing, he looked forward, seeing the source of the voice. 

His first though was that a rabbit mink stood before him, but soon he realised that wasn’t the case. 

The figure before him was a freak in a pink and white rabbit mask. 

Their attire was simple brown leather armour and boots. A small rectangular shield ran the length of their lower left arm, and an unsheathed sword glinted in her right hand. 

It was obvious to Mozo that this person was his enemy, even an idiot could figure that out. Yet they appeared to be alone. The docks were some distance behind the figure, but he couldn’t see them past the wall of flames that entrapped them both.  


Deciding not to wait to find out if this person was a threat, he smiled his most intimidating smile and pointed both his index fingers at his opponent. 

“Spike Bullet!”

In an instant, two steel spikes emerged from his fingertips, aimed squarely at his opponent’s head. 

The figure moved swiftly, easily dodging the projectiles.

There was no doubt that they were using observation haki. Even though he had yet to unlock it himself he still knew what it looked like.

Undeterred, he continued firing, failing to land a shot. Yet his opponent didn’t move, instead just dodging his attacks. 

He realised their observation haki must be too powerful for his regular attack. He would need to use something stronger to get the upper hand.

‘Spike Barrage!”

He quickly shifted his hands, facing his palm toward them. With incredible speed, hundreds of spikes began emerging from palms. Using the full power of his devil fruit, he made the spikes morph between different materials and sizes. Ice, fire, wood, and steel spikes all appeared, some the size of his head and others smaller than a needle. 

A streak of confidence took over him. There was no way they could beat this attack. No one else he had ever face had survived it. Unable to see through the barrage of spikes, he slowed it, confident he would see a corpse before him.

His confidence quickly faded however, when he saw his opponent standing in exact same spot. The only difference was the damage caused by the spikes to the area that surrounded them. 

_Impossible!_ He thought in a panic. _I fired hundreds of spikes at em and they dodged them all? They must have a devil fruit. It’s the only explanation. A logia maybe? Every hotshot with a logia thinks they can beat me._

Mozo wouldn’t get the answer to his question. Instead all that he would see was black after the same figure standing before him crept up behind him and knocked him out with a swift, well-aimed punch to the back of his head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The click of the sea stone shackles as they enclosed Mozo’s wrists and ankles bought her a small sense of satisfaction. His capture would not make the New World any safer, but one less scumbag was a good thing.

Detaching the chain from the back of her belt, she attached the hooked end to the chain between Mozo’s wrists. He was too heavy to carry, so dragging him was her only option. Letting out a sigh, she began dragging her captive toward her ship.  


_My muscles are going to hate me for this._

She walked in silence as she made her way forward. The only sounds were the crackling of the remaining flames and the crunch of soil and the clinking of the chains as she dragged her quarry to the edge of town. As she walked past the broken town sign, the wind picked up, dust and leaves floated past her.

This was no ordinary wind. The trees far ahead of her weren’t moving and the clear sky signaled that there was no incoming storm. Something was coming toward the island, and she doubted it would be pleasant.

Then it hit her, just like the wind had. There was a powerful force heading toward the island. If she had less skill in observation haki, she would have said it was one being of immense power, but she could sense a large group. One stood out though, like a tsunami against a wave. Whoever or whatever they were, they were not to be trifled with by someone of her strength. 

Her gaze turned to the town’s dock and the horizon beyond. There she could see the source of what she had sensed. A ship was sailing toward the island, the whales head that made up the vessels bow the its three tall masts poked at her memory. She knew them but didn’t remember where from.

She thought at first to describe the ship as massive, but somehow the word felt like a disservice. As it drew closer its size seemed to only increase, a testament, she felt, to the strength of those who dwelt onboard.

A fluttering to her side drew her attention. It was a singed flag that was stuck under some rubble. It was the Jolly Roger of the Whitebeard Pirates.  


“Oh”.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tries to make her escape, but is found by someone unexpected.

The forest around her became a blur as she ran. It’s trees and bushes had become lost in the sea of panic that now spread through her with every rapid beat of her heart. As it spread, her haki retreated, and soon it faded altogether, forcing on her to now rely on her most basic senses, but these would be of no help against the more senior members Whitebeard Pirates.

Her best hope was that the crew would decide to focus on the town first. With any luck they would find Mozo, who would distract them long enough for her to get away. No doubt they would look for the person responsible for beating and restraining him, but it would take time for them find her hideaway.

The sea cave she had hidden her ship in was too small for most ships, so there was a chance they wouldn’t search it, assuming they even knew it existed in the first place. Reaching the entrance, she carefully pushed aside the vines that grew across it and slowly placed them back across once she had entered. Keeping the area undisturbed would go a long way to keeping the cave hidden.

The descent to the main cavern was short, and soon the light from the torches she had placed hours ago appeared ahead of her and she knew her ship was near. Escape was tantalizingly close.

These hopes were dashed when she turned the corner and saw the scene before her.  
Her ship was split in two. It had been lifted from the water that made up the centre of the cave and dropped unceremoniously on the stone floor. She wondered if it was the drop that had caused the damage or if it had been ripped a part first.

Looking for a source, she quickly found it. Crouching on the stern was the one responsible; Marco, the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. 

He didn’t look surprised at her presence. In fact, a sense of calm seemed to surround him, despite the fact he’d obviously expected someone to return to this ship.

“A rabbit mask? I didn’t know there was a carnival nearby. Wish I’d been invited.”

_An obvious attempt at irritating me._ she thought. _Is he trying to gauge my reaction?_

“You knew about the cave?” she asked, deciding it was best to ignore his previous comment.

He nodded. “Can’t guard your territory properly if you don’t know its layout.”

“Most pirates don’t keep tabs of every nook and cranny of an island.”

Marco gave her a lazy smirk, clearly amused by her response.

“Why’d you attack our island? Looking to start a fight with us?”

“I came became I heard the distress call. When I arrived, I found a pirate named Mozo the Mad raiding the village.”

“Then where is he?”

“I left him on a hill outside the town. I was taking him here when you guys showed up. I may be reckless sometimes but I’m not stupid enough to hang around when the Whitebeard Pirates come to defend their territory.”

“You’re smarter than most of the idiot crews we deal with if that’s true. But I gotta say its suspicious you just happen to be here.” He said, his gaze sizing her up. Clearly, he was thinking this would end in a fight.

She debates bringing up Ace. He was the second division commander, so Marco undoubtedly knew who he was. Still the question was remained; had Ace mentioned her? And if he had, would Marco believe her? She knew too little about Marco to gauge how he would react if he thought she was lying.

Marco didn’t give her a chance to decide. Two flaming blue and gold wings sprout from his back, their tips curling toward him. His calm demeanour remained, but with an added fierceness. 

_He is like a snake waiting to strike. All he needs is a reason._

“I don’t think you’re lying, but I’m going to bring you to Pops. He can decide what to do with you and Mozo if we find him.”

“I will come pea-“

She was cut off by an eruption of flame that came between her and Marco. The flames had intensity that made them seem alive, creeping along the cave walls and roof seemingly searching for something to consume. The flames lasted only a few seconds, but this was more than enough time for Ace to jump in front of her, acting as a shield against his fellow commander.

“Marco! What the hell were you going to do to Lily!?”

Lily could only see her brothers back, but she could still see the anger in his features and hear it in his voice. It wasn’t his usual anger. It was the type of anger Ace reserved for this who would dare to harm his family.

“You could’ve hurt my sister, you stupid bird brain!”

A shocked expression took over Marco’s face. “Sister? That’s her?”

So Ace had mentioned her.

“Yeah, the cute rabbit mask is a dead giveaway. I told you guys all about her.”

Marco facepalmed.

“You idiot! You never told us what she looked like! You were too scared we’d flirt with her if any of us met her, so you refused to tell us.”

Ace rubbed the back of his head. It was a habit he had developed as a form of wordless apology for when his hotheadedness got the better of him.

“Sorry Marco, but can you blame me? You know how certain crewmates of ours can be.”

_Certain crewmates? I wonder who he is talking about._

“But listen Marco, do you really think the Lily I told you about would be involved? She would never hurt innocents like this.”

Marco held his hands up surrender and Lily noticed a weight seemed to be lifted from him.

He seems pleased this did not end in a fight.

“I believe you Ace, still Pop’s will want to see her and hear what happened. Take her to the ship after you gather her things. I’ll find Mozo.”

Ace nodded, and a satisfied Marco stood. He gave her a friendly smile before taking flight and heading toward the cave’s sea entrance.

With Marco’s departure Ace turned his attention to Lily. He gave her a once over, looking for any sign of injury. Satisfied, his smile grew, the joy of seeing his sister after so long plastered on his face.

“I’m so happy to see you Ace. Thank you for rescuing me.”

“What use would I be as your big brother if I couldn’t keep you safe? My family are my most precious treasures.”

Tears welled in her eyes. Only Ace could say something like that and not realise how meaningful it was.

Unaware of the effect his words had on his sibling, Ace turned, taking in the two halves of what had once been her ship. Taking the opportunity, Lily quickly lifted her mask and wiped away the tears with her gloves.

“Come on, lets gather what we can and head for the ship. We’ll take it to my cabin before we see Pops.”

With that the two began searching through the wreckage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was certain that Todd Knock, the Mayor of Bell Town was a strange man. The time she had spent on the Grand Line had made what was once extraordinary, mundane. When every island is unique, what was once strange becomes expected and true strangeness becomes a rarity.

Todd was, she thought, a true specimen of strangeness, though she was uncertain what feature truly made him that way. Was it the rusted colander he wore as a hat that was covered in red and green buttercup mushrooms? Maybe it was the suit and shoes he wore that appeared to be made entirely of a random assortment of feathers? Or perhaps his appearance was all a grand illusion created by the yellow spores being slowly expelled by the mushrooms, and apart from the colander he wasn't that strange at all.

The Whitebeard pirates that surrounded her on the deck of the Moby Dick took no interest in the Mayor’s strange appearance. No doubt this wasn’t their first-time meeting, so to them he was no spectacle at all. Instead their attention was focused on their captain, who was listening intently to the Mayor’s account of events, occasionally taking a swing from a sake bottle easily as tall as her in his right hand.

A few also shot glances her way, and while she had expected hostility, she instead saw curiosity and even smiles for a few. Thatch, commander of the 4th division seems especially pleased by her presence, giving her a small wave when she first boarded. She had returned it with a wave of her own and a small smile that only she knew was there.

“So, she wasn’t involved?” Whitebeard asked, as he swirled the bottle in his hand.

“No sir, if anything we should thank her for her help.” 

Making good on his words, the Mayor turned to face her.

“Thank you for your assistance Miss Lily.”

Lily gave a small nod. “Of course, I’m happy you’re all safe.”

Whitebeard took a long swing of sake. Small streams of the liquid flowed out of his mouth and down the side of his face as he drank. Once he finished, he sat the bottle back on his knee.

“Now that matter has been resolved, we need to discuss her ship. Is it truly unfixable?”

Ace who had been standing silently beside her was the one who spoke.

“Yeah, Marco really did a number on it.” Ace turned to her. An amused grin plastered on his face.

“I hope you weren’t too attached to the ship sis. The pineapple head can be as dense as Luffy sometimes.”

“Oi! Don’t go blaming me, I thought she was our enemy.” Marco said in a defensive tone.

Ace chuckled again before addressing his captain.

“We should take her with us Pops, least till we can get her a new ship.”

Whitebeard’s eyes shifted to her. Her mask covered her face, but she could still feel his gaze met her eyes. She would have expected it to be filled with hostility or be at the very least intimidating. After all, he was one of the four Emperors. Yet all she felt was kindness and warmth, and surprisingly, a touch of concern. 

“There is a shipwright island a month from here. We will take you there and pay for a ship equal to Mozo’s bounty. Mozo is ours though.”

His tone made it clear this wasn’t up for discussion, at least regarding Mozo. Still, she felt the need to protest travelling with them. Any bounty hunter seen travelling on a pirate ship would have their reputation called into question. Not to mention the possibility of a bounty if she became involved in the wrong incident.

Unsure how to respond, she looked at her brother. He had a wide grin on his face and a look of encouragement in his eyes. One of his greatest joys was spending time with his siblings and them being a part for so long made her realise he was eager to catch up and spend some time together, just as she was.

With an internal sigh and the feeling, she was in for quite the adventure, she spoke.

“Thank you, I gladly accept the offer.”

With the matter settled, Whitebeard turned his attention to his crew.

“Ace show her to a spare cabin. The rest of you make sure the town has enough supplies to rebuild then prepare to set sail.”

With their order given the deck burst to life, becoming something more akin to a busy city street then the deck of a pirate ship. People shifted around each other, all heading to different parts of the vessel.  
She had only just begun to take in her surrounding when a warm hand gripped hers and she was gently pulled.

Eyes temporarily blinded by the now rising sun, it didn’t take her long to realise that Ace was responsible.

“Come on Lily, I wanna show you around.”

Ace quickly came to a sprint, which Lily matched with ease. It wasn’t the first time one of her brothers had suddenly started dragging her somewhere. It bought a nostalgic feeling to her that made her smile.

‘Ace bring her back here! We haven’t properly introduced ourselves.” A voice shouted from behind. Lily turned to see its source but couldn’t see one amongst the mass of bodies moving to answer their captains order. 

“Sorry guys, Pop’s orders!” Ace shouted back, the joy clear in his voice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two stood in front of three evenly spaced out wooden doors. They were identical to the many others they had passed, the only difference being the empty plaques on each that were just below her eye level.

“There’re more empty cabins on the other side of the ship, but I though you would like not having too many people nearby.”

Ace pointed to the middle door. “It’s this one, right?”

“Definitely. I need my space for my woodcarving. It gets weird sometimes.”

Ace arched an eyebrow. “Weird?”

“Have you heard of many woodcarvers who have been known to violently throw their failed creations?”

Ace laughed. “Still hitting people when their sleep like you did with Dadan?”

She smiled “I did hit a Vice Admiral in the eye when I visited grandpa. He just laughed and I almost got chased out of the marine base for it.”

Ace laughed and gave her a light pat on the back. It was a clear sign he was proud of her accomplishment.

“Shame you didn’t get a bounty, then you could’ve joined up with us.”

He looked her in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.

“Do you want to join? I’m sure Pop’s will let you.”

Lily shook her head “No thank you, Ace. I’m happy bounty hunting and piracy was never my dream as much as it was for you three. I’ve always wanted to keep people safe, and bounty hunting is how I can do it.”

“Fair enough. Do you think Luffy will accept when he goes out to sea?”

“Definitely not. Won’t stop you from asking though, will it?”

“Nope!”

As he finished speaking, a sudden realisation hit Ace’s face.

“Crap! We forgot the grab your stuff from my cabin. I’ll go get it. Wait here for me and don’t let Thatch show you around if he shows up, that’s my job!”

Before she could question him about why Thatch would be so eager to give her a tour of the ship, Ace was already running in the direction they’d come from. 

Turning her attention back to the door, she clasped the handle and turned it, letting light flood into the room that would be hers for the next month.

The room was, unsurprisingly, sparsely furnished. A double bed was placed against the centre of the back wall, its wooden frame matching the two beside tables that were placed on each of its sides. To her right was a writing desk and chair, a box labelled ‘dozen candles and matches’ sat atop it. Her left had a large mahogany chest with a copper clasp.

Walking inside, she made her way to the desk and opened the box. She was happy to see wax holders were included. Ace was enough of a fire hazard and the last thing she needed was to have to deal with a candle causing a fire too.

Deciding to sort out the lighting situation before nightfall, she grabbed four candles and candle holders from the box. She placed one on each bedside table and two on each side of the desk. Lighting them, she closed the door to test her setup.  
To Lily’s delight the candles illuminated the room well. The corner with the chest was the most dimly lit, and she debated asking for a wax holder she could mount to the wall.

Four quick knocks on the door drew her from her musing. It wasn’t Ace, he would’ve talked to her through the door rather than knock.

“Lily, are you in this cabin? I brought you some breakfast.” It was a male voice she didn’t recognise, but the tone was a cheery one. 

Her stomach rumbled in reply. It had been almost a day since she had eaten anything substantial and she would feel the effects if she didn’t eat soon. Eager for a meal, she walked forward and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the first two chapters. This is my first time writing something longer than a few chapters so I hope it goes well and it makes you smile!
> 
> Sorry if the grammar isn't the best. I'm still learning proper grammar. I will go back and fix it as I learn more, so please excuse it for now.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day <3


	3. Setting Sail

As Lily pushed open the cabin door, she felt the rush of cold air filter through the gaps in her armour. She only removed her armour when necessary, and rarely outdoors, and so the brief feeling made brought for the nostalgia of the sun on her skin and the wind dancing through her hair as it had during her carefree days spent on Dawn Island.

  
Coming out of her thoughts, she observed the man in front of her. Thatch was a near spitting image of his wanted poster, right down to the pompadour hairstyle and goatee. What had changed was subtle and had come naturally with age. New wrinkles and age spots had appeared that were once not present and prominent scars had faded into nearly invisible intents in the skin. Still, his age didn’t dull his warm smile, nor remove the friendliness from his eyes. If anything, it only served to enhance his friendly demeanour, evoking the feel of wise older figure from a fairytale that helps the hero during their quest.

  
“Hey Lily, I’m Thatch! Fourth Division Commander and head cook. It’s good to meet the sister Ace has talked about so often. I’ve brought you some breakfast, I figured you might be hungry after last nights events.”

  
Bringing his hands forward, Lily saw he held a wooden platter. Across its surface were morsels, all different, but exquisite in their way. Much of what was present she recognised, but others were strange; a neon green star with a scattering of pepper atop, a piece of blue-tinted fish and oddly what she thought resembled a cherry blossom petal.

  
As strange as some of the food was, the care put into making the food was evident, and she knew it had been some time since her last meal. Taking the platter in her hands, she grabbed the piece of fish. Carefully lifting the bottom of the mask, she felt a slight resistance from the straps that held it in place as she placed it in her mouth.

  
It was delicious, undeniably so. Even with her non-existence palette, every bite was a joy.

  
“This is scrumptious!”

  
“I’m glad you like it. I made a mix of different things, so you were bound to like something here.”

  
Satisfied that Lily had liked his cooking, Thatch took the opportunity to hop onto the railing, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee before addressing her again.

  
“Come sit up here with me. Its more comfortable than the floor and we get a table out of it.”

  
“Are you sure the platter won’t fall off? I don’t want to waste it.”

  
“Don’t worry! The wind and sea are calm. I’d be more worried about Ace returning and inhaling it.”

  
Lily gave a small laugh in response. “Quite true, I’ve lost some goods meals to his blackhole-for-a-stomach.”

  
Handing the platter to Thatch, who placed it beside him, she joined him on the railing and grabbing another morsel.  
The man seemed content to wait as Lily ate before re-starting the conversation. Still, the more she ate, the more she felt energy return to her, and with it, a strange bravery that often eluded her in social situations with strangers.

  
“Just how much had Ace told you about us?” She asked as she grabbed another item from the platter.

  
“Talking about you and Luffy is one of his favourite topics. He’s told us a lot about the three of you as kids.”

  
“And as adults?”

  
“Not as much. Can’t make too many stories where you’re seas away from your family. He does make sure to check out every newspaper we get for news on you two, though. You’re not famous, but you were mentioned a few times thanks to some of the bigger bounties you’ve brought in. No front pages, but that still didn’t stop Ace from showing us.”

  
He pauses for a moment, undoubtably thinking over his many conversations with her brother.

  
“Come to think of it, there were never any photos of you, just mentions, so Ace filled us in on your appearance.”

  
“I’ve changed my attire a bit since we last saw each other, but I assume he mentioned the mask?”

  
“Yeah matches his description too. A smiling white rabbit with a pink nose and chubby cheeks. This one not made of wood though, is it?”

  
“The old one became damaged during a fight with a bounty in the North Blue, so I had it replaced. This one looks the same, but its made of a special type of coloured one-way glass. It's more sturdy and comes with adjustable straps, so it's more comfortable to wear for longer periods. They even included some fabric that covers my hair and keeps it flying out during combat.”

  
Reaching up, she detaches the black fabric from the top edge of the mask, allowing her white hair to flow free.

  
“White hair for a white rabbit, it suits.”

  
Lily nodded in agreement as she focused on folding the fabric and placing it into a small pocket on her breast.

  
“Do you take it off often? Ace has never mentioned you without it on.”

  
**GhOsT. MoNsTeR. FrEaK**

****  
**** His words unintentionally brought forth flashes of those she once knew. Their voices had long since faded into nothingness, but their words remained, carved into the core of her mind with serrated fingernails.

  
“NO!” She shouted with an abruptness that startled the man beside her.

  
“No… only in private.” She said in a nervous whisper, trying her best to defuse the awkward situation she had created.

 _I’ve ruined things again. Of course, I have.  
_****__  
__****__“__ Ok, I’ll let the other know, so they don’t bother you about it. Some of them can be nosey when it comes to new people.”

His words caught her by surprise, and when she turned to face him, she didn’t see a look of judge or rejection that had become commonplace to her. There was only an accepting smile.

“Thank you, that is incredibly kind,” her happiness coming through with every word she spoke.

He shooked his head “Nonsense, it’s decent and not helping the sister of my crewmates is an absurd thought. Changing the topic to your brother, Ace is currently with Pops. Saw him get called in on his way back from his cabin, so I decided to find you. I was going to anyway since I thought you might appreciate some food.”

  
“Ace did warn me we might bump into each other.”

  
Thatch let out a light chuckle.

  
“I figured he would’ve, and I don’t blame him. When he first joined Hartua and me were the biggest flirts on the ship. Since he was placed in my Division at the time, he got a first-hand look at our antics. Every island we’d visit was another opportunity to find new people to spend a night with. But then…”

  
He looked down fondly at the easel mark on his wrist.

  
“You found your soulmate?”

  
He nodded.

“His name is Aisuru. We met when the Moby travelled to Fishman Island after a few pirate crews started a ruckus. I’d gone into a bookstore to look for new cooking books when we bumped into each other. He got such a shock from finally seeing colour he tripped over and whacked me in the face with his tail.”

As Thatch finished, he burst into laughter, and Lily followed suit. His energy was infectious, and she noticed it was easy to get caught up in the positive energy he extruded.

  
“I’ve taken him up to the surface a few times so he can see things with his own eyes. He loves seeing everything he’d only been able to see in painting and books. Shame we can’t travel together, but he has no desire to be a pirate and its safer for merfolk to stay on Fishman Island.”  
  
Thatch turned to face her. “Have you found your soulmate yet?”

  
Lily shook her head. “Not yet. The mark on my wrist hasn’t changed at all.”

  
“Ahh, so you’ve got a mark then?”

  
“Yes, it has been a black dot my entire life, I doubt that will change.”

  
_And it shouldn’t._

  
Thatch gave her a reassuring pat on the back, “I know you haven’t asked, but don’t overthink it. No point worrying about this stuff, it's too all-consuming. Instead, why don’t we go check the ship?” Thatch said as he hopped off the railing, landing gracefully then smoothly tucking the now empty platter under his left arm.

  
Ace’s warning flickered into her mind. “A tour? I’m not so sure…” 

  
“Please, it would be an honour to show you around.”

  
And so, with a nod from Lily the tour began.

___~_ _ _

For the next hour, Thatch and Lily journeyed around the Moby Dick, exploring the ship’s prominent locations.  
As promised, their impromptu tour started with the galley.

Lily hadn’t doubted Thatch when he said it was massive, but her mind had still failed to picture the actual size of the room and everything in it.

  
The room was split down the middle by fridges, countertops, ovens, stoves and other equipment she didn’t recognise, as were the walls. There were fewer people than she expected, with most of those present were preparing ingredients for the next round of dishes. She could see potatoes being peeled, carrots sliced, and from somewhere unknown came the scent of cooking beef.

  
There was pride on Thatch’s face as he viewed the galley that she thought was reserved for master artisans who had spent years mastering their craft, learning every aspect they could from the mundane to the wonderful.

  
“Given my love of cooking, I doubt you’d be surprised to hear this is my favourite part of the ship. But I’m not one of those cooks who’d keep this place locked up tighter than a Marine Base. If you ever want a snack or to make something, you’re always welcome.”

  
The smile that formed on Thatch’s face was like a beam of sincerity, making it obvious he wanted her to take him up on the offer.

  
Their next stop was the main dining area of the ship. It was substantially smaller than the galley which perplexed Lily, given the size of the crew. The tables and chair were placed haphazardly, a clear sign that the crew would move them about as needed.

  
“We often feast on the deck. Even if we don’t, the crew are all on differing shifts, so we’ve never had to worry about this place filling up. Of course, you’re free to eat here anytime and just between us.”

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, “The best stuff comes out late at night. That’s when we drink a little and focus on making the food more interesting.”

  
Unsure if she should trust food that the head chef himself labelled ‘interesting’, Lily simply nodded, which seemed to satisfied the cook.

  
“Alright, off to our final stop.”

~

The final leg of the tour was the longest as their destination was on the other side of the ship.

The infirmary sat toward the back of the boat, away from the where most of the crew’s activity, no doubt to give the sick and injured some much needed quiet time as they recovered.

  
“And this is our final stop, the infirmary. “  
Thatch stopped in front of the door that precisely matched every door Lily had seen so far, excluding the red cross that sat toward the top.

  
_Its always the doors shipwrights seem to cheap out on. No doubt this habit of theirs is going to haunt me later._

  
Not noticing his companion’s distraction, Thatch gripped the handle but hesitated for a moment.

  
“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you don’t see the inside of this place after this visit.” As he spoke, Lily felt a protectiveness in the man’s voice.

  
_Did I make a friend?_ Lily wondered.

  
As soon as she entered the room, Lily got the impression it was the very definition of sterile. Every surface had been cleaned to perfection. It was as if anything unclean lived in fear of entering the room, and, she thought, if this fear were to have a source, it would have to be the room’s only current occupant, excluding her and Thatch.

  
Marco was seated at a desk with his back to them, the sound of pen hitting paper reverberating from his direction. He hadn't acknowledged their presence, but she had no doubt he knew he now had company.

  
“Thatch, why am I not surprised you managed to sneak Lily away from Ace?”

  
“Not my fault Pops wanted to talk to Ace before he could get back from his cabin. Besides, I couldn’t leave our guest hungry, could I?” Thatch said with a chuckle.

  
“So, this has nothing to do with irritating Ace after he drank your sake last week?”

  
“Not entirely, especially now I’ve gotten to know Lily, she’s great!”

  
While no audible groan came from Marco, it was easy to imagine one. She felt that situations like these were a common occurrence, much to the dismay, and likely amusement of those watching.

  
“Good to see you currently lack patients. We all prefer it when this place is empty.”  
  
“We might have a few once we join back up with Jozu and Izu, depends how their much resistance they encounter,” Marco replied, continuing to scribble away on whatever lay in front of him.

  
“Might not be much, depends how much the Marines care about us laying our claim to that island. They can’t pay the Tribute, but it's close to one of their main patrol routes. S’pose it depends who is nearby when they get there.”

  
“Commander Thatch!”

  
The conversation was halted by the arrival of a scrawny man who’d burst through the door. Sweat glistened on his face and neck and his brown hair stuck to his head like it was drenched in glue.

  
“Pops wants to see you urgently.”

  
Despite his breathlessness, the man disappeared as soon as he finished speaking with Thatch moving to follow.

  
“Take care of Lily for me, Marco! And don’t fight her this time,” Thatch said as he closed the door behind him.

  
And so, with a gentle creak, her tour guide left leaving her alone with Marco. With its closing, she braced herself for the expected loneliness and anxiety to surge forward and consume her like a storm front pushed by a great wind into the path of a tiny fishing boat.

  
She waited. Then waited a little longer, but nothing came.

  
It was perplexing, but pleasantly so. An escape from the depressing normal she had long been accustom to.

  
“Are you feeling, ok? No cuts or other injuries from your fight with Mozo?”

  
Lost in her thoughts, she overlooked Marco rising from his chair and coming to stand in front of her. Now able to fully take him in, she saw he wore a long-sleeved, unbuttoned white shirt that served to displayed his muscular chest and the jolly roger tattooed across it. A few faded scars were also visible, marks earned from his decades of piracy.

  
He was observing her with a keen eye, looking for signs of injury or sickness, but with only her hair exposed, even his expertise was struggling to find any obvious clues.

  
“None, I got out without a scratch.”

  
A small, relieved smile appeared on his face. “Good, but if anything starts hurting you, come find me, ok? We might’ve not had the most friendly start, but I’ll look after you so long as you’re on this ship. Speaking of last night...”

  
He paused for a moment, considering his words before continuing.

  
“Lily, I need to apologies to you for what I did last night. I shouldn’t have assumed so hastily that you were a part of the attack. I deeply regret that I almost hurt you”. The sincerity of his words flowed off him and seemed to fill even the furthest reaches of the room.

  
She answered him without hesitation. “I accept, and please don’t feel horrible. You had good reason to act as you did.”

The grin that plastered his face was as sincere as his apology. “Alright. Maybe as a way to make up for the mistake, I could show you my favourite place on the ship? If you want to, of course.”

  
“Sure, lead the way.”

  
So, she followed, all the while bemused by why she felt comfortable with a man who had tried to fight here just hours before.

___~_ _ _

Marco took her to the stern of the ship. It had been a silent journey, though Lily noted that her companion would often glance behind him as if checking she was still following, adjusting his pace if she was more then two steps behind him. It wasn’t an act of caution, but instead of care. He wanted to make sure he didn’t abandon her.

  
_Maybe he’s a fast walker and doesn’t want me to lose him?_

__  
__ With a skill only gained from years of practice, Marco placed his hand on the railing and hoisted himself up before spinning himself around, so he faced the sea. Comfortable, he turned his head to face Lily.

  
“Let me help,” he held out his hand toward her, a lazy but friendly smile overtaking his face, and she felt no hesitation from within herself as she lifted her hand to take his.

  
The ease with which Marco lifted her made her realise just how strong he was. Given his position, it would’ve been more surprising for him to be weaker. He would need more than a powerful devil fruit to be a Commander on the crew of an Emperor.

Firmly seating herself on the railing, she let go of Marco’s hand and took in the view.

  
Belle Island was now in the distance. The ship hadn’t been sailing for long, as she could still make out many of the details, including the town’s harbour. But these were fading, and the sea and sky were starting the blend into one as they often did when things were calm.

  
There were no words shared between the two as they watched the island before them fade, but she felt they were unneeded. At this moment, merely sitting together and staring into the distance was enough to make them both content.  
She didn’t know how long they’d sat their together, as the only gauge was a slowly shrinking island. Eventually, though, something encouraged Marco to speak.

  
“Lily, I hope you’ll come to love being on this ship as much as I do.”

  
The comfort his words brought her warmed her chest. It was a pleasant feeling, and so she decided to embrace it and ignore the oddness of that sensation coming from someone so new.

  
She went to reply but paused when she heard an odd sound coming from behind them.

  
Lily compared the sound to a ferocious beast stampeding across an open plain as it chased its prey. But as it grew louder, she realised it wasn’t many sets of footsteps but rather just one. It didn’t take much thought to realise who it was.

  
“Hello you two!” Ace shouted out, blissfully unaware that his thunderous footstep had already announced his arrival.

  
“Hey, Ace,” Marco replied, while Lily gave Ace a small wave.

  
Ace gave the pair a curious look that he swiftly covered with a wide grin.

  
“What you guys look at up there?”

  
“Watching the ship set sail,” Marco said nonchalantly.

  
Ace craned his neck to see the view but seemed to lose interest quickly.

  
Suddenly, and with the grace of a drunken Sea King, Ace climbed onto the railing, squeezing his body between Lily and Marco. Lily noticed she had to put up little resistance to keep her place, but the sounds of a scuffle from beside her told her there was a miniature war for space occurring between her two companions.

Eventually, the scuffling ceased as Ace sat fully upon the railing, signalling his victory. He turned to face her with an enormous grin, his pleasure at having won evident.

“Oi Ace, you almost pushed me over the side! Marco said with an irritated tone.

“If you moved over you wouldn’t be in danger of falling, would you?”

  
“Me? You’re the one trying to push in. Why do you want to sit in the middle anyway? You can sit on either side of us.”

  
“Why does it matter Marco? I wanted to sit in the middle!”

  
It was a light-hearted fight, one between close friends that had no malice or hatred. If they were children, she would call it play-fighting, but as adults with two powerful devil fruit abilities, it had become what Lily would describe as a play argument.

  
An unseen smile graced her lips as she watched them.

_It is good to see Ace has made close friends here._

  
She looked out into the distance once more. Belle Island was turning into a speck and was soon to fade altogether. Some seagulls had followed the ship, but even they seemed to be getting further away, their circling expanding as they became discouraged by the growing distance between the boat and the island.

  
The bickering beside her had simmered, replaced by the start of a plot by Ace to get back at Thatch for his ‘shenanigans’, with Marco offering suggestions on the best ways to exact revenge.

  
_It looks like this might be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long, long time to come out. Word of advice, don't let you computer die on you, it really, really sucks.
> 
> Marco will be getting some more time with Lily in the next chapter and I hope to include a few of the other Commanders in coming chapters too.
> 
> Please enjoy! I hope you’re happy and safe.


	4. The First Few Days

The kitchen was quiet as Lily entered. Gone was the scent of cooking food, the shouting chefs, the boiling water and sizzling oil. It was replaced with the smell of soap and sloshing water as mops were pulled and pushed across the floor. The breakfast rush had just ended, and so only a few of the stations were still in use, with the rest closed for cleaning or left unused.

She made her way to a small, unoccupied section of the kitchen; one meant more for the preparation of smaller meals than the grand feast that was regularly made elsewhere in the room. Stopping in front of a well-worn wooden cutting board, she placed down what she had been holding.

Lily inspected the ingredients before her with a careful eye. Since Thatch had kindly offered her access to the ship’s food stores, she was able to take her pick of the available food. The more significant issue she faced was finding what she needed. The food storage area was necessarily large and filled with an abundance of ingredients, from the mundane to the more exotic and strange. It has taken her almost half an hour to locate everything she needed, and she made to sure mentally note where she pulled everything from, for future reference.

Despite the abundance of ingredients, she was held back by her lack of adequate cooking skills. Her childhood cooking experience consisted of sticking some meat over a fire and making rice, so she had been woefully underprepared for surviving long term while sailing the sea. Luckily, she had encountered a few well-meaning sailing merchants who taught her the basics of cooking and food preservation before giving her some small rations and sending her on her way. 

While it was only a few days into her stay on the Moby Dick, she thought it best to get started practising her cooking while food was plentiful, and she had some spare time. While she doubted anything would happen during her stay, she didn’t want to be caught out if it did, especially if she ended up stranded one of the more mysterious islands in the New World.

It didn’t take long for her mind to stray once she got started cooking. She had practised many times during quieter periods in her journey, and so muscle memory took hold, allowing her to reflect on the last few days of her stay.

Things had been calmer than she had expected. Ships sailing these waters expected to be harassed by Marines, pirates or a combination of the two, but the Moby Dick faced no resistance as it cut through the ocean. Lily had sighted a few ships as they travelled, though they were too distant for her to see any identifying features. All of them were sailing away from them like they had hit an invisible barrier and were bounced back.

Then there was the crew. Many had approached her to introduce themselves and see how she was doing. None asked about the mask, and Lily attributed this to Thatch keeping his promise to ensure no one would ask, though, no guarantee could stop the staring. There were fewer stares than she expected. No doubt many of the crew had seen stranger sights and saw her as ordinary in comparison. Of those who did stare, some were more subtle, only choosing to take glances when they thought she wasn’t looking or paying attention. Others openly gawked, or reacted in obvious shock, like one cabin boy who stared at her wide-mouthed when she was walking back to her room one afternoon. The boy’s reaction didn’t surprise her; she had seen many children react the same when they saw her.

What had been surprising was the attempts of some of the crew to flirt with her. It was odd for someone like Lily, who was so often considered a freak, to be flirted with. The first time it has happened, it was shortly after she had sat with Marco and Ace on the ship’s railing. A woman approached her; she had a slender form with wavy but thin brown hair that travelled down to meet her elbow and eyes that matched the brown of her hair. Despite her slender form, she had apparent muscle, visible through the bulky red reefer coat and blue jean she wore. She made her intention known quickly, but didn’t get very far, nor would any of the others, as Ace would appear to glare at anyone who tried as if a mere attempt at flirting with her caused him to appear to put a stop to it instantly.

After the fifth flirting attempt, Ace started to spend more time with her, and while he wouldn’t admit it, it was a clear sign the flirting was bringing out his overprotective brother side. Lily didn’t mind; she enjoyed her brother's company, especially after so much time apart. If he had other duties, he would often leave Lily with Thatch. While he had initially been wary of his fellow Commander due to his reputation, he quickly came to trust Thatch with Lily when he saw that he wouldn’t follow in some of his crewmate’s footsteps.

Overall, the crew of the Moby Dick had been kind to her, and while Lily appreciated their kindness, each new person she met caused her anxiety to spike. She wasn’t used to being approached so freely, and so often by strangers, and while she tried her best to speak with everyone, she would sometimes lockup and find it difficult to respond.

Thankfully, most of them would notice and take their leave, or Ace, Thatch or Marco would appear and whisk her away to an empty part of the ship and sit with her for a while until she felt better. It was something she deeply appreciated, and she made a note to  try to find gifts for them all before she departed the ship.

Today had been a rare day where the three were elsewhere, leaving her to her own devices. She had spent her time sorting her bags, taking stock of what she had saved from her destroyed ship. Sorting through everything, she noticed a cookbook she had salvaged. Flicking through the water-damaged pages, she saw some recipes that caused her empty stomach to rumble. And so, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare them.

“Interesting dishes you’re making Lily, though they’re a bit basic,” Thatch said from beside her, pulling Lily from her reminiscing. 

“Basic?” she asked, secretly not shocked by his words.

“Yeah, it’ll do for keeping you alive, but that’s it. If your living and fighting in the New World you need more than that. You need to be re-energised and revitalised. Anyone with basic cooking skills can put something together, but only the best chefs can make something that both keeps and makes you feel alive.”

There was truth in his words that Lily couldn't deny. After all, she had experienced the effects of his cooking since she had come aboard. Every meal gave her more energy than anything else she had tried before, and it made getting through the day much more comfortable.

“I can teach you a few different things if you’d like,” he offered.

“Thank you, Thatch, that would be wonderful,” she happily replied. 

_ Getting a lesson from an expert chef and spending some time with a friend. I think today is shaping into a good day. _

Cooking with Thatch was a learning experience. His love of cooking came through with every action he made, and it was apparent he took joy in sharing his craft with others. He took the time to explain every step and went over things she had trouble mastering. Despite her occasional slip-up, it wasn’t long before they finished, successfully making two dishes she had seen in the recipe book.

The food now sat on a divided plate, a serving of spicy beef rice occupying the red side and a summer salad on the white. They both looked scrumptious, better than anything Lily could prepare by herself. Still, while she had help, there was an undeniable touch of her in both dishes, and she felt proud she had a hand in creating them.

“Both look great! Thank you for your assistance in making them, Thatch,” Lily said, delight ringing in her voice.

“It was my pleasure, now which should we tr-“.

“Ahh crap!”a male voice shouted from the other end of the kitchen, interrupting Thatch.

“Is someone in trouble?” Lily asked, tensing up slightly.

“No need to worry. That sadly familiar yell was the new cook screwing up the soup again. I’ll be back in a minute.” He said in a huff, walking toward the direction of the shout.

And so, Lily began to wait. It took mere minutes after Thatch’s departure for an odd impatience to take over her. She wanted to wait as he had asked, but after all the work they had put into making this food, she couldn’t let it go cold before someone could taste test it for her.

“I’ll go and find Ace and see what he thinks, ” she said to herself as she grasped the plate and turned toward the exit.

Exiting the kitchen, she began to make her way towards Ace’s cabin, a skip in her step as she looked forward to seeing her brother’s reaction to her new creations.

She didn’t encounter anyone on the walk to the cabin, and soon she found herself standing in front of the door to her brother’s quarters. Not wanting to risk dropping the plate, she used her foot to tap the door lightly.

“Ace? Are you in there?” she half-shouted through the door.

There was no response. Not that she was surprised. Ace could easily be somewhere else on the ship or napping, becoming almost dead to the world as he dreamt what she hoped were pleasant dreams.

Undeterred, she decided to knock one final time before searching elsewhere. 

Again, nothing. 

_ Could he be training, maybe? He did say he was meeting with members of his division today, is he doing that now? _

Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Marco walking toward her. He wasn’t wearing his usual outfit. Instead, he wore a light grey, long-sleeved sports shirt; the first few buttons left undone to show the top of his tattoo. His pants were made of what Lily thought was cotton that had been dyed black and stopped just below his knees. 

_ He looks like he’s trying to relax today. Maybe this is a rare day off for him? _

“Hello, Lily.” Marco greeted.

“Hey, Marco,” she cheerfully replied.

“Looking for somewhere to sit and eat?” he asked, inspecting the plate.

“No, Thatch  assisted me in making some food. It's my first attempt making something like this, so I was looking for Ace to taste test it for me.”

“Why didn’t Thatch taste it?”

“There was a soup emergency that he had to go handle. Since he was busy, I decided to go find Ace instead.”

“You won’t have any luck finding Ace. He went racing off on his Striker when he heard one of our ally ships needed help. I tried telling him Izu was already on the way, but he was gone before I could even start speaking.” Marco grumbled.

She sighed “That’s typical Ace. He can be a hot-head sometimes.”

“I don’t hate him for it. It's how he show’s he cares, and I will admit it’s kinda endearing.”

“So, my brother has rubbed off on you? It’s the same with Luffy. Those two always seem to make fast friends no matter where they go,” Lily chucked.

“It wasn’t that smooth a start for Ace here, but it did work out that way, and we’re all glad it did. I think the ship would be empty without him setting things on fire.”

“Changing the subject, since the firestarter isn’t here, would you try one of these for me? The red side is spicier  if you’re not a fan of spice.” She asked as she lifted the plate, moving it closer to Marco.

Marco looks between them. “Which is which?”

“Sorry?”

“I can’t see colour.”

It took a moment for her to realise what he had meant. “You haven’t found your soulmate?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, though I have been looking.”

His words caused her to panic internally.

_ I’ve screwed up! How could I be so inconsiderate when he’s been so kind? He’s going to hate me now. _

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed as I did. It was horrible of me,” Lily muttered, her anxiety serving to dampen her voice, making it come out as a whisper.

“Please Lily, there is no need to apologies for not knowing, especially when its something like this.”

She was relieved. She would hate to have offended Marco. While they hadn’t spent much time together, she felt that had a bond already, and given how few close bonds she had, she didn’t want to lose it.

“Does it impede you at all?” she asked, allowing her curiosity to take over momentarily.

He shook his head. “Not really. Most things that would be a struggle have a colour-blind variant, and I can always ask for some help if it doesn’t. If anything, the worst part of it is knowing I still haven’t found them.”

“How long have you been looking?”

“Since I was young. It’s one of the reasons I set out to sea. I’d be an orphan my entire life, surviving with the scraps I managed to get my hands on. Looking back on it now, with everything I’ve done, it was more existing than living. There were happy moments, but it was no life for anyone, especially a child.”

His eyes shifted, turning to watch the ocean as it arched up and down in the wind. Though he only stared out for a few seconds, she saw a visible calm come over him. 

“And so, when I was twelve, I decided I didn’t want to be alone, that I wanted to find that one person who might want to stay by my side and create a family. I still haven’t found my soulmate, but I did find a family. I think I was the most fortunate I’ve ever been when I boarded this ship on the day I left my home island. “

_I can’t let me him be without his soulmate, not after all the kindness he’s shown me._

“I’ll help you look,” Lily exclaimed.

He looked perplexed. “Help me look?”

She nodded. “I won’t be with you for very long, but I do my best to help you find your soulmate.”

Marco beamed. He seemed ecstatic at the offer.

“I’ll gladly accept that offer, Lily.”

Lily sighed, “It might not be much of an offer unless we stop on any populated islands.”

“It’s a coincidence, but we’re stopping at one of our islands tomorrow. If I remember right, they’ll be holding a festival to celebrate t he first harvest of the year. They get a lot of traffic from nearby islands too. So, want to go with me?”

** F _rEAK_ **

They flashed in her mind again, their claws ripping her confidence and bravery apart and letting the anxiety and fear seep in. It made what had been so simple now impossible.

_ If I try to help him, I’ll be a burden. I should never have offered, knowing what I am. _

“Sorry, Marco, it might not be the best idea. I apologies for the trouble,” the second she finished speaking, Lily whirled around and began walking away, nearly dropping the plate she had forgot she held.

“Wait, Lily!” Marco called from behind her, concern in his voice

She stopped the guilt from hearing his obvious concern causing her halt. She hated worrying people, and this was no exception.

Marco quickly appeared in front of her, leaning down they were face-to-face.

“What made you so upset? Do you not want to go to the festival?”

She shook her head. “I do, but, how could I? Every village or town I go to I get ostracised because of my mask. They think I’m some horrible criminal or…”

“Or?”

“A freak, a disgusting freak.”

There was silence for a moment “Lily, can I hug you?”

She weakly nodded, expecting a quick, pitiful embrace. Instead, she noticed the weight lifted from her hands as Marco gently took the plate and put it beside the door.

Then, with a speed that Lily surmised could only come from an expert hugger, he gave her a gentle smile and hugged her.

He was warm and soft. It wasn’t like Ace’s warmth, which with his new devil fruit was nearly overwhelming, nor was near smothering like Luffy’s ecstatic hugs. This was a pleasant warmth, experienced when sitting in the sun on just the right day, with grass dancing along your exposed skin. It was a feeling Lily wanted to get lost in. But soon, Marco ended the embrace, stepping back, but remaining close.

“I’m not going to ask what you went through and I’m not going to ask Ace either. I want you to tell me when you’re ready if you ever are. Until then, know that I don’t care if anyone looks down on me for choosing to spend time with you. I’m happy to do so even if it means I’m an outcast for it. Besides, I’m a pirate. I’m used to the looks and judgement, its sort of a job requirement.”

She wanted to doubt him. It wasn’t the first time someone used pretty words and promises to gain her trust. But she also knew people, it was a necessity for her, learning how to properly ready people. And that’s how Lily knew that Marco was sincere.

_ I think I can let myself trust him a little.  _

“Also, I should mention this isn’t an ordinary festival. It customary to dress up, so you won’t stand out, if you still want to go, of course.”

A smile only known to her, appeared on her face. “I’d like that a lot.”

A smile returned to his face. “ Then I’ll come to get you once we dock. It should be around midday, so keep an eye out for me around then. For now, would you let me escort you back to the kitchen? I’m sure Thatch is wondering where you went.”

With a nod from Lily, the two began to walk together. It was a silent walk back, both of them far too preoccupied with thinking about tomorrow to speak. They were so distracted in fact that neither of them had remembered to pick up the plate that now sat next to Ace’s cabin door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't accidentally blow up your computer twice in one year. That's all I have to say on the matter of why it took so long for this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and are staying safe and happy!


	5. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Marco attend the festival and check out some of its attractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is going down soon, so I decided to publish this before then, so editing isn't 100% yet. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll get to it when I can!

The afternoon sun soared in the sky. Its rays floating down and covering the world below as Lily and Marco made their way down the ramp and onto the stone dock.

Lily had been the first to arrive at the top of the ramp. She was dressed in her usual attire, choosing to forgo her sword and shield for a small money pouch tightly attached to her belt. With so little preparation needed, she only needed to wait for their meeting time.

Marco had no such luck. His position, and with Ace and most of the other Commander still away, meant he had to handle many of the tasks that came up when the shipped docked, the main one being taming the rowdy crew who were eager to attend the festivities.

Despite this overwhelming task, he still wasn’t late. It was undoubtedly a testament to decades of experiences on the ship paired with well-honed time management skills. Still, by the time he arrived, the crew had already made their way into town or retreated into the depths of the ship for a quieter time, so she was alone on the deck when he emerged.

Lily was briefly shocked when she first saw him. If she hadn’t seen him walking from his cabin’s direction, she doubted she would’ve immediately recognized him. His usual bright attire had been replaced with a sleek black suit paired with brown leather shoes and a brown waistcoat. There was colour too; a splash of lavender from the handkerchief in his coat pocket and an ocean blue scarf he wore instead of a tie.

“You look great,” Lily said as Marco approached.

“Good. I’m trying to impress someone after all” Marco said, looking at Lily with a soft smile.

“Now then, shall we get going Lily?”

He offered his arm to her, and she took it, looping her arm through his. It was comforting, being that close to him, though she wouldn’t admit it.

_I don’t want to annoy him. We haven’t known each other for very long after all._

The docks were silent save for the crash of water against its barnacle covered pillars and their steps on the stone. From further inland flowed a chaotic symphony of sound, a lure drawing people from the docks like a siren would lure her victims to their doom. But there was no death to be found ahead; the excited squeals and shouts, the mix of lutes, flutes and other instruments drowned out in the mix and the booming laughter all pointed to a grand celebration already in full swing.

A dirt path awaited them at the end of the dock. It had been recently flattened, with fresher dirt brought in to fill in the indents made from the wheels of wagons and carts with heavy loads.

The walls surrounding the fields were made from a random assortment of stones undoubtedly taken from the same areas they now guard. The wall would occasionally warp, making room for a bush or tree too difficult to remove or serving as a landmark for those travelling along the path. Every piece of foliage they encountered was accompanied by a paper lantern, acting as a herald for the festival they approached.

After the third lantern they passed, one hanging from the branches of a sickly-looking cedar, a question occurred to Lily.

“Is there anything I should know about this festival?”

“Nothing you don’t already know or can guess. We should focus on having a good time.”

“And our search,” Lily added.

“Of course, but we should take time for ourselves too. We can’t go to a festival like this and spent the entire night searching.”

Lily felt no need to argue. She was eager to see everything the festival had to offer, even if her anxiety was at the edge of that excitement, waiting to pounce.

“Where should we go first?” she asked.

“I was thinking we try one of the games. The food won’t run out, but the good prizes always do.”

Lily grew curious. “What prizes are you after?”

“We’ll have to see what’s available when we get there. They have different stuff each year, depends on what they can make or trade for.”

Though their conversation had been a short one, it had taken enough time for the town to come into view. The town was quaint; wood and stone houses lining cobblestone streets with the occasional square or open space scattered throughout. But tonight, there was a vibrance to it these towns often lacked. Lanterns were shining like stars across the town; on rooftops, balconies and suspended between buildings. And of course, the noise they heard from the dock had become louder, blending even more than it had before, yet remaining a joy to listen to.

Lily had been so transfixed by the town to notice her companion unloop his arm from hers and pull a leather pouch from a hidden pocket in his jacket.

“About the time to put this on.”

She turned to see that Marco has already placed a mask on his face.

It was beautiful.

The mask was a mix of vibrant blue and gold. The blue made up most of the surface, with the gold making up the beak and acting as a trim on the mask’s edges. Unlike her mask, it didn’t cover his entire face, instead starting just above his mouth and ending at his hairline and leaving his eyes uncovered. It also occasionally curled outward along the edge in a symmetrical fashion, much like flames.

It fit him well, and the nod to his devil fruit didn’t go unnoticed by Lily.

“Who gave you that mask?” she asked.

“Would you believe me if I said I picked it out myself?”

She paused in thought while inspecting Marco.

“You do seem to have a decent fashion sense, but you lack in the colour-seeing department. I would guess you had some help.”

Marco sighed. “It was one of the nurses who happened to see me looking at them. “This one will suit you best” she told me and wouldn’t let me choose anything else.”

“So, I was right,” Lily chuckled.

He pouted “I can pick a decent mask, you know.”

“Sure, Marco. If we can find a mask store here, we can put that to the test. You’re talking to an expert after all.” Lily chuckled, eager to prove her expertise.

“I accept! Though I’m not certain we’ll have much luck finding one that isn’t sold out by now.”

With Marco dressed for the event, they made their way to the town’s main street. It was wide, easily fitting the mass of people walking up and down it and all the stores and attractions that had been set up. Some shops had spilled out onto the street with chairs and tables stretching out from their storefronts, while others had set up carts with long lines of customers stretching out of view. Lily could also see tents, with people diving in and out of them, some with balloons, large stuffed animals and other prizes or food in their arms.

Marco kept walking into the crowd, but Lily found herself unable to move. She was anxious. A part of her wanted to melt into the shadows and sneak back to her cabin. There she would be free from judgmental stares and cruel, barely hidden whispers. She stood still, her legs feeling like roots had sprung from the ground and wrapped tightly around them, stopping her movements, and forcing her to be at the mercy of the menacing crowd.

But no one noticed her.

No one turned to look at her. They all went about their business, completely engrossed in whatever they were doing. She wasn’t a standout; for a rare time, she was utterly ordinary.

Marco turned to face Lily as he realized she was no longer following him. A comforting smile was on his face as he saw she was struggling. But he didn’t show any frustration or anger at her, only an understanding so few had ever shown her.

“Come on Lily, let’s check out that tent over there.”

Once again, his presence helped comfort her. Her legs started to lose the weight that held them down, and she moved forward to join her companion, becoming lighter with each step toward him.

They made their way over to a red and white tent that was close to the entrance. It was an older tent, the signs of age seen in its faded colour and tattered edges. But the tent was clean, and the area around it well-maintained, showing it was cared for.

Entering, they saw at the centre of the space was a wooden tub nearly filled to the top with water, with lily pads of various sizes scattering the surface. On its edges were green rubber frogs and mini launch pads with hammers attached to them by strings.

“A thousand Beli and you get the launch two frogs. If one lands on a pad, you get the prize under it,” said an older man seated in a rocking chair next to the tub. He was dressed like a fisherman but looked oddly uncomfortable in the clothing like he was forced into wearing it as part of the festivities. The only joy he seemed to glean from his outfit was the pipe he smoked.

“Split with me?” Lily asked.

“Sure” Marco replied as they both pulled out their half of the funds and handing it to the man, who quickly counted the money before giving them his nod of approval.

Lily went first, picking up a frog closest to the launch pad and placing her rubber payload in the bucket. Looking over the tub, she chose to aim for a group of lily pads at the centre, figuring she had a better chance at a prize if she aimed for a group.

Satisfied with her aim, she raised the hammer above her head and slammed it onto the end of the launchpad with as much force as she could muster.

The frog soared into the air, looking like a strange creature flying through the night sky. It flew over the tub with a great speed, finally crashing to the floor with an unsatisfying thump.

Marco patted her on the back.

“Too bad, that was a good swing too. It’d put some of the crew the shame.”

Disappointed with her failure, Lily handed the hammer to Marco.

“I wish you better luck than me, Marco.”

He smiled at her, “Thanks! And don’t worry, I’ll avenge you honour against our green enemy.”

Lily laughed, secretly hoping he would succeed, more for her pride than any prize the game could give them.

_I’ll never hear the end of it from Ace if we don’t win this game after all the time we spent catching frogs back on Dawn Island._

Unlike Lily, Marco spent little time preparing. He grabbed a frog and placed it on the launch pad. After spending a few seconds adjusting the device before him, he raised the hammer over his shoulder and like Lily, slammed it down.

His frog went airborne, though it didn’t reach the excessive altitude Lily’s had. Instead, its leap was similar to that of an actual frog, causing it to quickly began falling soon after it was launched, landing with a loud plop on a lily pad floating on the left side of the tub.

“What’s the number on the pad?” the man asked Marco.

“Seven,” Marco replied, picking up the pad and showing the man its bottom.

The man stood and disappeared behind the tent. A shuffle or grunt could be occasionally heard as the man searched for their prize.

“How did you become such a master of the frog launching game?” Lily asked.

“I had to learn. With a fruit like mine, knowing how to best launch projectiles is a necessity,” Marco replied matter-of-factly.

“What projectiles are you launching?”

“Bombs, supplies, random debris, crewmates-”

“Crewmates?” Lily said, cutting Maro off.

“Ace is quite effective when flung from a height at an enemy ship,” Marco said with a nonchalance that only comes with experience.

Lily let out a small sigh. “It’s always one of them.”

“From what I’ve heard about your younger brother, I have to agree.”

The man finally reemerged from the mysterious void behind the tent and handed Marco’s prize to him.

“Here’s your prize. I hope you enjoy the rest of the festivities,” having finished his job, the man returned to his seat and pipe.

“So, what grand treasure did you win, Commander?” Lily inquired.

Marco opened his palm, showing his prize was a small metal bunny charm with red gems for eyes. It was cute, and rather unsuitable for the notorious pirate holding it.

“Shame your charm isn’t a bird, it would suit you better,” said Lily.

Marco “I like it, it’s simple, and it will be a good reminder of our time together tonight,” Marco replied, tucking the charm into his pocket.

“Speaking of continuing our night, where to next?” she asked her companion in an attempt to hide her joy at what Marco said.

“I’m not sure. There should be a row of games a few streets over. Let’s head that way.”

The crowds were no thinner as they exited the tent, Marco leading her to a nearby alleyway. Lanterns were hung from the ropes between the roofs above, ensuring the alley was well lit and easy to navigate without bumping into someone. Reaching the other end, they found the new street occupied mainly by a wrought iron fence, originating from a large manor on the opposite side of the street.

Inside the fence were stone statues all carved to be grotesque or scary. A dog with three heads and a snake for a tail, a gargoyle holding a human skull and a skeleton wielding a spiked mace were among the first Lily spotted, though many were blocking others or covered in some fake webbing that obscured them.

On a wooden crate next to the gate stood a younger woman, dressed in a long black dress and matching witch’s hat. In her hands was a carved stick masquerading as a magical wand.

“Who dares enter my haunted house to race for the treasure within? For just 5000 beli, you can take the chance and finding a grand prize! Only two spots left inside!” she shouted, pointing her wand at passersby as if her wand could compel them to comply.

“That’s a new one. I’ve never heard of this festival having a haunted house before,” Marco muttered as he peeked at the woman.

Lily realized this could be the opportunity they needed.

“Why not give it a try? It might not be here next time. And maybe someone will find their soulmate somewhere in there?”

He thought for a moment. “I doubt my soulmate is searching for a strange prize, but we can give it a shot. It should at least prove to be entertaining.”

In agreement, they approached the woman and paid their fee. She smiled as they did so, a glint growing in her green eyes as they handed her the money. She didn’t stop to count what they gave her, showing she either trusted them or more likely, knew the amount was accurate by weight alone.

“The fee has been paid. You’re both welcome to enter my humble home. Do enjoy your stay” the woman said, flicking her wand at a grand wooden stain glass door that served as the attraction’s entrance.

The pair made their way through the door and into an empty parlour. Lanterns hanging from the ceiling and on the floor the only occupants of the room save themselves.

There was evidence the room was once full of life. Intents in the floor from moving furniture and scratches on the walls told the story of a well-loved room that was emptied for the sake of the houses’ atmosphere.

There were two doors to choose from, both opposite each other and to the pair’s left and right.

“We should split here. That way we can cover more ground and increase our chances of one of us finding this prize,” Marco said with a calculating tone Lily suspected was reserved exclusively for high-ranking Marines and pirates.

“Agreed. See you on the other side, Marco!”

They both walked to their selected doors, and with an unknowingly simultaneously motion, opened and went through them.

* * *

Marco wandered from room to room, keenly observing his surroundings as he looked for clues that lead to the mysterious prize.

Each room had its own theme; one was full of spiders and webbing, another stacked to the roof with jack-o-lanterns, each carved with a different face. Another was empty except for a dried patch of red paint in the middle accompanied by a blunt knife sticking out of the floorboards. It was a scene that would be grisly if he hadn’t seen worse.

He was tempted to use his haki. It wouldn’t bring him any closer to the prize but would give him an advantage. He was a pirate after all, and treasure always had a certain appeal to him. But that would ruin the fun of the attraction, and probably earn him a few choice words if Lily found out. She was less carefree and shyer than her brother, but he sensed she had an honour system like his, even if it remained mostly hidden.

And he had no desire no upset her. It was the opposite; he wanted to impress her and make her happy. It was a strange feeling for him to have. He rarely felt the need to impress anyone, choosing instead to focus on improving himself for his family and himself.

_It’s not a horrible feeling to have, though._

Opening another door, he found another strange scene. A cauldron bubbled and popped in the room’s centre. It was surrounded by vials and bottles that contained different coloured liquids. The room was well-lit even though the only light in the room came from scones on the wall. The candles in them had been burning for some time, dripping wax on the floor and the scones themselves. Beyond the cauldron was a doorless archway that was shrouded in darkness.

Seeing no reason to stay in the room, he began to move forward. Then it happened.

The bubbling in the cauldron increased in ferocity like it was boiling without a flame as steam poured out, soon obscuring the other side of the room. The candle’s flames burned brighter, yet the space itself grew darker.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

Marco jumped as a screaming figure suddenly emerged from the steam. It wore the same outfit as the woman running the attraction, but its face was reminiscent of the evil witches seen in children’s books; sickly green with a colossal, curved nose and a face covered in warts. Its clawed hands were above its head, curved menacingly, like a beast getting ready to strike its prey.

With a cackle from the apparition, it faded into the steam, which faded a few seconds after the figure disappeared.

Marco took a second to take in what had occurred.

It wasn’t the scariest sight he’d ever seen. His time on the Grand Line had shown him numerous horrors, many he wished he’d never seen. If it weren’t for its sudden appearance and him subconsciously realizing launching what was likely a village into the wall wouldn’t end well for him, he may very well have attacked the apparition.

Looking over the room once more, it had returned to the state it was in when he entered. Whatever had appeared before him, it had fled as quickly as it had emerged.

_That phantom might have a clue. I should find them before someone else does._

* * *

Lily’s head ducked behind the door frame as Marco looked around for the spectre that had frightened him.

He wasn’t the first she had used her power in the attraction, but she had to admit he had been the most entertaining to watch, especially the look of pure shock he made.

She was cautious when using it, after all, knowledge of her ability in the hands of an enemy could spell her end. Perhaps it was the dark and creepy atmosphere of the house, of the sheer amount of fun she had been having, but she felt more carefree and reckless.

_This is a haunted house, so a small_ _scare or two won’t hurt anyone._

Turning a corner, she came to a halt as a black door hidden in the dark came into view. The door was well hidden, unlike the other doors that she had passed previously.

_A door this well-hidden has to lead somewhere important. Maybe the end?_

The door opened with a creak, like an impromptu announcement of her arrival. One wasn’t needed, though. The witch was lounging on a couch facing the door, accompanied by a black cat plush in her lap and a book in her hands. It was clear she was expecting a long wait and had prepared accordingly.

She quickly noticed Lily, a happy smile gracing her face as she stood up and placed the book and plush on the couch.

“Congratulations! You’ve made it to the final room and are the winner of my prize,” she announced to Lily as she picked up a plain white box from behind the lounge.

“My greatest treasure is a special sample of the delicious food my husband Pierre makes. I have chosen only the most scrumptious and fresh strawberry cakes roll that you, and maybe a certain blonde gentleman can enjoy together.”

Lily was shocked by the prize’s sheer wholesomeness, causing the second part of the witch’s speech to go unnoticed.

“Thank you for your generous prize. I will be sure to enjoy it.”

The witch shook her head, “There is no “sure” about it. I know you will, I can see the future, after all. Now off you go! I must clean up my home, and you must enjoy your prize. Use the door behind me. It’ll lead you straight out to your companion who somehow managed to wonder back outside.”

Seeing their conversation was at an end, Lily made her way outside.

As the witch said, outside was Marco, who was leaning against the building’s corner.

“Glad to see one of us got the prize. What did you end up getting?” he asked.

“Some strawberry cake rolls made by a man called Pierre,” Lily said, raising the box for him to inspect.

Marco’s eyes went wide, “You’ve got some of Pierre’s food?”

Lily was puzzled. “Are you a fan?”

“It’s my favourite food stall at this festival. I was going to suggest we head there next but looks like we got lucky. A good thing too, by now he’s probably got a line spanning half the town.”

Not giving Lily any time to ask further questions, an excited and eager Marco spoke again.

“I know where we can sit to eat it with some extra entertainment. Follow me.”

Marco was at a near jog as he went forward, with Lily quickly matching the pace as they weaved through the crowd, occasionally slipping into alleyways or through open shops.

_He really is eager to eat this cake roll, isn’t he?_

Finally, Marco comes to a halt outside a stone arch with the words “Acorn Square” on a rusted metal sign dangling from its highest point.

“I heard some people talking about it while I waited for you. It should provide us with some entertainment while we enjoy Pierre’s handiwork.”

Lily look at the scene before her. The square had been converted into a theatre of sorts, with a stage against a faded brick wall, with a red curtain surrounding it held up by wooden beams and rope. In front of the stage was an open space occupied by a large group of children, seated on a random assortment of cushion, pillows and beanbags.

Behind them was a ring of chairs going back five rows occupied by adults and the occasional teenager. The first three rows were full, with the four and fifth were more sparsely inhabited. Lily and Marco slipped into two empty chairs at the back of the gathering,

Now is a better position to eat, Lily opened the box and finally got to see the source of Marco’s excitement for herself. Inside where two pink rolls, their surfaces decorated with strawberry lollies and tiny red stars. Tucked away alongside the cake closest to her were two wooden forks and some napkins.

_It looks like Pierre really had put every effort into this box._

Offering one of the forks to Marco, Lily used her fork to take a small chunk one roll before picking it up off the fork and slipping it under her mask. The strawberry and cream taste was divine. It was clear all the ingredients used were fresh, and the cook experienced.

“Yummy!” Lily exclaimed.

“I’ve gone to his stall every year. Never once have I regretted it. His cooking is worth every beli.” Marco replied though Lily could barely make out his words since his mouth was full of cake.

“If Thatch heard you say that he might get jealous.”

Marco laughed. “The crew would be happy with all the cake in their future, at least.”

Their conversation was cut short by the curtains opening, revealing a large book on a pedestal. On its leather cover were the words “How soulmates came to be” in gold lettering at its centre. Once the curtains were fully opened, the crowd quieted down, and once the only noise came from beyond the square, a female narrator spoke.

“Once upon a time, there was no Grand Line or Four Seas. There was only one great continent called Perfection. Those that lived on Perfection strove to live up to its name. They were flawless; perfect posture, perfect hair, and skin, uncreased clothes. Every aspect of their lives was perfect, and all that was not perfect was rejected.”

The page turned, revealing a double spread of a female figure that was half blue and half yellow kneeling, reaching out with one hand to a crowd of white figures, who had their backs turned to them.

“This rejection was the fate of one girl. She was born with a circular birthmark on her wrist and unable to see any colour save black and white. This made her imperfect, and thus, she was rejected. Yes, there was still food to fill her belly, clothes to keep her covered and a house to shelter in, but what she lacked was any love or kindness from the people around her.”

“But it was this same love that she craved. She wanted desperately to love and be loved, and yet no one would love her in turn. Her parents adored her siblings but barely acknowledged her. Those same siblings didn’t even both learning her name, nor did anyone who came to know of her.”

Again, the pages turned, and Lily caught a slight glint of a string, signalling that the narrator was using them to turn the book’s pages as they needed.

The next page showed the female figure from the previous page standing at the edge of a lake with reeds and trees surrounding it. The lake reflected the moon and stars on its surface.

“Her only hope came from the lake just outside the town she lived in. From a young age, she would travel to the lake and stare at her reflection in it, hoping that someone else would stare back, someone she could love and who would love her.”

“Every day she would walk to the lake in hopes her dream would come true. No matter how cold or hot, no matter if it stormed or snowed, she would walk, and she would stare into the lake. Even as time began to take its toll, and every step for her was agony, she would still go to the lake.”

“One day, as she walked, she realized she wouldn’t return to her home, that this would be her final trip. Still, she persisted, confident that today would be the day. But it wasn’t. She arrived at the lake and started at the same reflection she had seen for years. At long last, her heart, which had remained solid with hope for so many years, broke, and she fell with it.”

The next pages showed the same image as before, except the woman laid at the lake’s edge as the narrator had described.

“Staring at the stars that shone in the clear night sky as she laid on the lake’s edge, she poured all her remaining energy into one final wish. This wish, as was the woman’s heart and soul, was pure. It was a wish that no other should know the loneliness she had, that there would always be someone to turn to, to love and be loved by.”

“Unlike her other wishes, this final plea was heard. A god of the sky passing above Perfection witnessed her death and decided to grant her wish. However, a second god, one of the stars, was also watching from its throne far away. It too felt pity for the woman and granted her wish. Their magic combined, and so, every being born on this world now has a soulmate, and either have an unformed mark or cannot see colour.”

The book was turned to its final pages, showing two groups of figures. One group had a mark on their faces, hands, legs or chests or other body parts. The second group were black and white in appearance.

“Only when one encounters their soulmate and looks them directly in the eye, just as the woman did when she started at her reflection in the lake, will their mark fully form, or they will gain the ability to see colour. Even those who eat devil fruits or who attain great power have been unable to change this.”

The book closed, and the narrator spoke once again.

“Now then, precious audience, has this story of our ancient past bring to mind any questions?”

“Why can’t we live there now?” one of the children amongst the group asked.

“News of what happened to the woman was spread amongst the many gods that watch this world. They came to a rare consensus that Perfection had made humans horrible creatures unworthy of its splendour. So, they shattered Perfection, the result of which is the world we now live in.”

“What if we meet our soulmates and we don’t like them?” another child asked.

“No. You will always have a connection to your soulmate, but that doesn’t mean you must be with them. Many never find their soulmates, or if they do, they don’t get along. It’s perfectly acceptable to choose to not be with your soulmate or choose to be with someone you love.”

“I think some of those kids will get a shock when they find their soulmates. The stories always leave out the strange parts.” Lily whispered to Marco as another question was asked.

“You’ve seen something?” Marco asked, curious.

She nodded. “I was on Sabaody Archipelago, hunting a thief rumoured to be hiding out in the wilder area of the Archipelago. He was a skinny man called Dratin. I suppose I could call him a stereotypical thief except for his crippling gambling habit.”

“Gambling, one of the classic downfalls of many who arrive of the Grand line” Marco chuckled.

Lily nodded in agreement. “I found him outside one of the larger gambling dens, but I did not get their first. He had been captured by a marine called Captain Kettei. She had him wrapped up in ropes while he spouted offers and threats to the unmoved woman as her troops hauled him away. As this was happening, he must have looked the Captain in the eye, because he suddenly freezes up and falls unconscious. I guess the shock of seeing colour for the first time was too much for him. At least he was easier to haul away after that.”

“Poor Captain Kettei. I hope that incident didn’t hurt her reputation too much. She wouldn’t be the first Marine ostracised for having the wrong soulmate,” Marco said with a sad tone.

“Aren’t pirates supposed to hate the Marines?” Lily quizzed.

“They’re more of a nuisance than anything. Probably think the same about us too.”

Suddenly stopping, Marco looked up at the sky, blocking out the world around him as he evaluated the sky above.

“It’s almost dawn. We should start heading back.”

* * *

The lights set up for the festivities were slowly being drowned out by the rising sun. Many were still awake, playing games, eating an early breakfast, or chatting amongst themselves. Some had retreated into their homes during the night, the flickering candles announcing their presence in their silent homes. A small few had celebrated a little too hard and had passed out, laying against the side of buildings, or slumped against tables or each other. Those awake around them were unfazed; clearly, this was a common occurrence during these celebrations.

“We could stay a little longer,” Lily said as they passed through the town’s main entrance, heading back toward the docks. “Your soulmate could still be somewhere in there.”

“I don’t think so. There are new people every year, but after over a decade of coming here, I can say that the chance of finding them here is the same as any other place.”

“Are we stopping anywhere else along the way?

Marco thinks for a moment “We are, but things may change if the situation the other Commanders are handling doesn’t go our way. You could be with us for a while yet.”

Lily was conflicted.

She had been enjoying her time on the Moby Dick. Even if briefly, being with Ace had been a joy, as had her time with both Thatch and Marco. She wanted to spend more time with them and meet more of the crew, even if it would be an undoubtedly nerve-racking experience for form.

At the same time, she was nervous. If she stayed too long, would she be a burden like they had seen her? Would they sick of her? She doubted it, but that doubt was met with uncertainty.

Before her thoughts could consume her anymore, Marco spoke again.

“We should come back here next year. After all, we didn’t get to do everything did we?”

Lily’s reply was quick and to the point. A testament to both her happiness and eagerness.

“It’s a date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was a long time coming, but life gets in the way. I hope to get the next one out soon, but I can't guarantee anything. But please know I will finish this story even if it takes a while.
> 
> Also, anyone on Twitter? I'm looking for some awesome people to follow and chat with, so please check me out if you want: https://twitter.com/zenith_beyond


End file.
